


Digital Art - 2009-02-25 - Lacquerware

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: art_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla admires a triptych made of lacquered panels.  For Art_Bingo's "it's a small world" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-02-25 - Lacquerware

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://community.livejournal.com/art_bingo/7435.html
> 
> Artwork inspired from the gallery at Artisans d' Angkor. (http://www.artisansdangkor.com/index.php)


End file.
